


Better Than a Book

by Nightengale_Phoenix



Series: The Zodiark and Erasmus Chronicles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mates, Smut, Teasing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightengale_Phoenix/pseuds/Nightengale_Phoenix
Summary: Zodiark Vermillion has a craving that only his lover can sate. However, Erasmus seems determined to finish his book. Zodiark has a plan to convince him otherwise.





	Better Than a Book

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone! This is our most recent piece, and though it's a bit further in our story line than anything we've posted, we hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Zodiark made his way to the library in silence. He stepped in, his gaze sweeping the books and chairs until they found who he was looking for; Erasmus sat in a large chair, a book in his hands as he read through the pages. Zodiark smiled, making his way to the other.

At the sound of the library door opening and closing Erasmus glanced up from the pages of his book long enough to note Zodiark standing by the door before he returned to his reading.

Zodiark stopped in front of the other briefly before he crawled onto Erasmus’ lap, the scent of the other washing over him. He waited for Erasmus to react.

Erasmus rose an eyebrow as he shifted wordlessly to accommodate the male now seated in his lap, an arm wrapping around him even as his eyes stayed trained on the book. 

Zodiark curled against the older vampire, his arms wrapping around his neck as he nuzzled against his chest. He planted a kiss on his jawline, then his ear, and finally his neck.

Erasmus’ attention was ever more progressively being pulled from his book to the male in his lap. He squeezed the arm he had about the others waist. “Hmm?” He questioned wordlessly, his attention for the moment still focused on the book, if the speed at which he had been reading was decreased. 

Zodiark continued to kiss Erasmus’ neck gently, pining for the other’s attention, wondering how long it would take to fully drag his attention from the book. Zodiark’s fingers lightly played with some of Erasmus’ loose hair, the silken black and white strands as soft as always.

Erasmus hummed as he tilted his head to the side slightly, allowing the other to continue pressing kisses to his neck, while he continued to read, moving his hand up to flip the page before returning it to the others waist.

Zodiark nudged Erasmus’ jaw with his nose after his attempt at grabbing his attention and distracting him seemed to fail. “You’re good at multi-tasking,” Zodiark admitted against his neck, peering up at Erasmus through several strands of his blue hair. He continued to play with bits of the predecessor’s hair as he awaited his response.

“I am. Ruling a line and raising my progeny required more than a bit once upon a time.” He agreed easily, briefly glancing down at the other with a smile before his eyes returned to his book. 

Zodiark let out a playful huff before he returned his attention to Erasmus’ neck, kissing down the pale column and reaching the base. He let his fingers move to Erasmus’ skin, trailing his finger nails lightly under the shirt Erasmus wore and across the expanse of his shoulder blades.

Erasmus’ lips twitched as a light shiver followed in the wake of Zodiark’s nails. “You’re not planning on letting me finish this book, are you?” He asked even as he turned a page.

“No, I hadn’t planned on it,” Zodiark admitted, a playful smile on his lips. “I mean…the book won’t be going anywhere…” He let his fingernails ghost over Erasmus’ back again.

“Is that so? One could argue the same about you, unless you plan on leaving anytime soon.” Erasmus pointed out as he persisted in reading. Though his lips remained curled at the corners betraying his amusement in the situation. 

“Mmm,” Zodiark hummed as he kissed the base of Erasmus’ neck, then the top of his chest. He let his fingers graze Erasmus’ shoulder. “Nope, I don’t plan on leaving any time soon…although, my mood may fade before the last page,” he murmured against Erasmus’ chest. 

“And what mood would that be, hmm?” Erasmus asked in mock curiosity. He was already aware of Zodiark’s mood, but he was rather enjoying drawing it out to see Zodiark’s reactions.

Zodiark pulled his hand free from beneath Erasmus’ shirt, letting it trail down his side, lightly touching the fabric until it rested on the predecessor’s hip. Zodiark shifted, moving closer to Erasmus’ face, kissing the corner of his mouth teasingly before moving to Erasmus’ ear. “Oh no…I think I feel it slipping away…” he breathed quietly.

Erasmus lowered his book to his lap, holding his place with a finger for now. “Oh such a shame…” He mused with a frown, sounding truly saddened as he glanced at Zodiark.

Zodiark hadn’t been expecting his abstinence. He blinked, opening his mouth before closing it again, unsure how to respond.

Erasmus chuckled at Zodiarks reaction with an amused smile crossing his lips. 

Zodiark gave a soft huff before hiding his face in the crook of Erasmus’ neck. “You’re good at resisting temptation, too. Are you sure you aren’t one of the Gods, come to walk the land among us Vampires?”

Erasmus chuckled once more as he reached up to gently grasp Zodiark’s chin and tilt it upwards. “I’m no God. However, I am guilty of enjoying your reactions a little too much.” He said as he leaned down to steal the others lips in a kiss. “Is this better?”

Zodiark melted into the kiss with ease, a grin finding his lips once the other had pulled back. “Much better,” Zodiark insisted. He leaned forward to kiss Erasmus again, hoping for a deeper kiss this time.

“Ah, ah.” Erasmus tutted as he leaned back with a grin. “I’m getting stiff sitting here.” He mused with a tilted head. “I think I may retire to my room for the morning.” 

Zodiark frowned, offering Erasmus a pout. “You tease me, Erasmus,” he said. “How cruel.” Zodiark poked the older vampire’s side with the hand he had placed on his hip. He then wrapped his arms around his torso tightly, as if to keep him there, even though he knew very well that he stood no chance of holding Erasmus still.

Erasmus shook his head with another chuckle, his arms winding around Zodiark and under his legs as he stood from his chair. Easily holding the others weight. “Teasing and cruel hmm?” He demanded quietly as he crossed the library, pushing the door open with a hip and slipping into the hall. His feet taking him towards his chambers while he stared expectantly at Zodiark with a half-smile. 

Zodiark smiled, resting his head against Erasmus shoulder for a moment in a mock sense of pondering an answer before he straightened his head, eying the other. “Only sometimes,” Zodiark declared.

“Well I can’t be splendid and accommodating all the time can I?” Erasmus questioned as he climbed the stairs. Easily striding down the hall to his chamber doors, shifting his hold so that he held Zodiark, briefly, with one arm so that he could open the door.

Zodiark couldn’t help but chuckle at his comment. “I suppose you’ve a point there,” he agreed, nuzzling Erasmus and holding himself closer to the predecessor as he opened the door. He kissed the other’s jaw again as Erasmus carried him. 

"I do indeed." Erasmus agreed as he sat Zodiark down on his bed. Leaning down to steal a quick kiss before stepping back.

 

"I'm in the mood for a bath before I retire for the night." He mused as he shed his outer robe. Draping it over a chair, he headed towards his bathing chambers, removing his shirt as he did. 

"Join me?" He requested as he peered back over his shoulder at Zodiark, offering the other a wink and wry grin before he slipped into the other room. The rest of his clothes followed his robe and shirt. He reached up and pulled the tie from his hair letting the long locks loose to Cascade over his shoulders.

Zodiark hummed at the kiss before smirking as Erasmus made his way across the room, his shirt slipping off and revealing his pale back. With a rather convincing wink, he slipped from the room, leaving the rest to Zodiark's imagination.

"How could I possibly deny you my company after that?" Zodiark chuckled, sure the other would hear.

Zodiark stood, shedding his loose-fitting shirt and then his pants before slipping into the room after Erasmus, his eyes scanning the room for the male.

Erasmus chuckled as he heard Zodiark's reply. He moved over to the shelves and pulled the bottles of cleanser down and set them along the side of the bathing pool. When he heard Zodiark enter the room he looked back with another grin, eyes roving over the others body before he stepped into the pool turning to walk backwards until he reached the far side of the pool before he sank down into the water. 

His arms resting along the side as he watched and waited for Zodiark to join him. A small smile lingering as he did.

Zodiark watched as Erasmus slipped into the bathing pool, loving the swish of the predecessor's long, black and white hair as he walked. He offered the other a sultry smile before he followed suit, slipping into heated water. Zodiark took his time making his way to Erasmus' side.

Erasmus tilted his head back to look up at Zodiark as the other joined him in the pool. His lips curling further upwards.

Zodiark moved close to the predecessor, leaving only a few inches between the two. "Is there room for me over here?" he teased with a low voice.

"I believe so." Erasmus said with a chuckle as he reached out to tug the other male down into his lap, the water sloshing and lipping at the edge of the pool at the disturbance.

Zodiark allowed himself to be pulled down, his gaze meeting the other's. Their closeness and bare skin filled him with desire.

Erasmus leaned down and claimed Zodiark's lips in a long lingering kiss, his tongue tracing the others lips and fangs before plundering his mouth. 

"Sit in front of me." Erasmus spoke as he pulled back. "Let me wash your hair," he requested as he shifted spreading his legs so the other could sit between them.

Zodiark returned the deep kiss, enjoying the taste of Erasmus' lips and the feeling of his tongue against his. He was a bit disappointed when the other pulled back.

However, at Erasmus' request, Zodiark couldn't help but smile; the warmth that welled in chest was a familiar stranger that he welcomed happily. Zodiark shifted, turning so that his back was to Erasmus as he settled between the man's legs.

Erasmus saw the disappointment and chuckled softly as he gently pushed down on Zodiark's shoulders to get him to dunk under to wet his hair. He then reached for the hair cleanser, dumping some of the scented liquid into his palm before he submerged his hands in Zodiark's hair. Working it into a lather he gently massaged the others scalp, urging him to lean back against him as he did. 

He leaned forward to place light kisses to the others neck humming quietly.

Zodiark had always loved the feeling of fingers in his hair, especially when someone was playing with the blue strands. He leaned back, enjoying the gentle massages of Erasmus' graceful fingers as they entangled his hair and massaged his scalp.

A quiet hum slipped from Zodiark as Erasmus' lips lightly trailed his neck, peppering kisses there.

"Down love." Erasmus said quietly as he urged Zodiark to dunk beneath the water again. His fingers quickly but gently working through his hair to rinse the suds from it before tugging him back up. 

"There." Erasmus said with a smile tucking damp locks behind Zodiark's ear before he moved away a bit and sunk under the water to wet his own, massive amount of hair. "Care to return the favor?" Erasmus asked with a slight smirk. "I do believe your reward will be worth it." He added lowly, a hungry note lurking in his tone.

Zodiark dunked beneath the water, letting Erasmus rinse the suds away before rising. "Thank you, love," he said sincerely before Erasmus slipped beneath the water, wetting his mass amounts of hair. Zodiark loved Erasmus' hair, had always found it strikingly beautiful even when he had first arrived, broken and battered so many years before.

"You don't even have to ask," Zodiark replied to the predecessor's question, noting the hungry undertone and how it excited him a bit. "I take any excuse to play with your hair, you know." Zodiark offered a wink. "The reward is just a bonus."

Zodiark moved so that he could begin the long process of soaping and lathering Erasmus' long hair. He worked his fingers through the locks, making sure every strand was thoroughly lathered and soaped. When he had finished, he bent forward and kissed Erasmus' cheek. "Time to rinse," Zodiark declared.

Erasmus nodded as he dipped beneath the water, hands rising to assist in the rinsing of his long hair. Once done he rose back up turning around to face Zodiark, a hand reaching out to tug him away from the wall and against him. The other hand rose to frame Zodiark's face and maneuver it as he wished while he claimed the others lips in a long heated kiss. 

Pulling back he reached for a rag and cleanser and began to run it over Zodiark's body, washing him carefully. Once he finished he gave the other another lingering kiss before giving him a firm smack to his ass while urging him towards the edge of the tub. 

"Go on. I'll join you shortly." He said with a smirk as he began to wash himself.

Zodiark rinsed Erasmus' hair as best he could, thankful for the older Vampire's assistance in the task. When Erasmus pulled Zodiark to him, hunger bubbled within him. He returned the heated kiss, letting Erasmus guide him, the foreign feeling of being maneuvered strange but a welcome change he had come to like quite a bit.

Zodiark blinked in surprise when he was ushered away with the smack to his bare behind but it melted into a sly grin at the promise that Erasmus would be joining him in the bedroom soon.

Zodiark left the bathing pool, toweling off the excess of water before he left the bathroom and crawled into Erasmus' bed. He awaited the other patiently, though desire slowly crept through him as he recalled the warmth of Erasmus' body against his and the slight stinging remnants of his dearest's slap.

Erasmus smiled as he finished washing up before stepping from the pool. His head pounds heavier due to his soaked hair. Pulling it all over his shoulder he began the long process of wringing it out. Then he dried it and the rest of himself with a fresh towel. 

Once done he padded into his room, pausing when his eyes landed on Zodiark in his bed. A slow grin spread across his face as he crossed the room and crawled onto the bed. Moving up he crawled over Zodiark, his hair and arms framing the other beneath him. "Is this what you've been wanting my Vermillion?" He purred lowly as he leaned down to press slow open-mouthed kisses along the column of the others throat, gently scraping his fangs along the skin.

Zodiark's lips formed a sultry grin as Erasmus made his way to him, crawling onto the bed and hovering over him. "Maybe," Zodiark teased, letting his tone become innocent, a strong contrast to what he was currently feeling as heat filled his groin, intensifying with each kiss Erasmus planted on his neck.

Zodiark tilted his head, giving Erasmus full access to his neck as he let out a low sound at the feeling of the other's lips and fangs against his throat. He felt the familiar throbbing in his stomach and groin.

Erasmus chuckled against Zodiark's neck, nipping lightly at the skin, one hand moving to play with the others nipples, pinching and rolling it between his thumbs until it hardened while he dipped his head to take the other in his mouth, before he switched. Blowing a breath of cool air over them before moving up to claim the other lips once again. His hair trailing overly the others skin.

Once he had thoroughly plundered Zodiark's mouth he moved back down nipping and kissing as he went, pausing to suck marks on to the others collarbones and then his hips. Peering up at the other with a predatory smile he carefully sank his fangs into Zodiark's inner thigh, humming at the heady taste of blood swallowing a mouthful before drawing away and licking the blood from the bite.

Zodiark inhaled sharply at the feeling of his nipples being teased and played with and Erasmus found his lips once more. The blue haired male let his arms wrap around Erasmus' neck briefly, long enough to lightly dug his nails into his shoulders before Erasmus let a cool breath ghost across his chest. A shiver ran through Zodiark, and then another when long locks of dampened hair tickled his skin.

When Erasmus began to bite and suck his way down Zodiark's torso, Zodiark let out a quiet moan, his chest rising faster than before to accommodate his quickened breaths. Zodiark met Erasmus' predatory gaze; the look only further fueling his sudden hunger to be ravaged.

The feeling of being bitten filled Zodiark's stomach with fire, his back arching a bit. A quick exhale slipped through his lips at the feeling of such a tender spot being bitten and drank from.

Erasmus lavished nips and kisses along the insides of Zodiark's thighs before trailing down to his ankles and back up. He moved so that he was kneeling between the other’s legs, hands massaging Zodiark's thighs. "My, don't you seem to be enjoying this," he mused as he noted the others hardened arousal with a hungry grin.

The feeling of Erasmus' lips and teeth covering every inch of him had Zodiark craving more. "You are very skilled in the art of pleasure," Zodiark commented a bit breathless. "How am I to ever return the favor?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something." Erasmus answered lowly, leaning towards the side of the bed and retrieving the jar left there for just this occasion. Once it was opened he shifted down, nosing Zodiark's inner thigh before turning his attention to the others arousal. Running a tongue along the underside of his member, he peered up at Zodiark as he took the other in his mouth. Swirling a tongue around his head he then took deep swallowing all of him and suckling. 

One hand braced on Zodiark's hips the other reaching out to dip two fingers into the jar. Bring them to Zodiark's entrance he carefully began to stretch the other while keeping him occupied with his mouth. He worked his way up to three fingers while keeping Zodiark on the brink of climax, drawing off when he sensed the other was close, but keeping him on that edge until he was fully stretched and ready for him.

Zodiark released a low groan, his fingers clenching the soft sheets beneath them as Erasmus took his entire length into his mouth. With how easily and skillfully Erasmus kept him at his brink, Zodiark didn't have time to dwell on the fact that his entrance was being slicked and stretched.

By the time Erasmus was finished preparing him, Zodiark's body ached for release with each thrum of his heart.

Erasmus pulled away from Zodiark running his tongue across his lips as he took in the others flushed face. His own arousal was straining against his thighs and demanding attention, but for the moment his focus was on Zodiark alone. He moved up and forward to claim another kiss one hand slipping into the others hair. When he pulled back he grinned at the other. "Let's try something different this time, my Vermillion." He suggested slipping to the side and laying flat on his back. His hand prompting Zodiark into moving to straddle him.

Different indeed, Zodiark thought as he eyed Erasmus' new position, his mouth twitching into a sly grin. He followed Erasmus' lead, crawling and positioning himself so that he was hovering over the man. Zodiark leaned forward, claiming Erasmus' lips for several long moments before he eased himself down, slowly sheathing Erasmus' length. He let out a quiet noise of pleasure as he adjusted to the welcome intrusion.

A soft groan escaped Erasmus' lips at the heavenly feeling of being inside his mate and lover. He stared up at Zodiark, his eyes darkened with hunger and arousal. His hands settled onto the other’s hips, but he made no move to set a pace instead waiting for Zodiark to decide. Though he couldn't resist rolling his own hips up to draw another moan from his lover.

When Zodiark had adjusted, he rocked forward, slowly, steadily. However, the pleasure that had been building in his stomach since earlier caught fire again, and soon, his pace had increased, the mind-addling urge to find released seeming to overwhelm him.

Zodiark's fingers found Erasmus' chest, exploring every inch as he continued to ride the other. He shifted himself, searching for the particular spot that would blissfully blind him.

Occasional low moans of pleasure slipped from Erasmus' lips as he enjoyed watching Zodiark move above him. As his mate raced towards his climax Erasmus' grip on his hips tightened and changed as he took control of the pace. He also began to roll his own hips up into Zodiark knowing what the other was seeking.

The Vermillion didn't mind Erasmus taking control of the pace, especially enjoying the feeling of the older vampire's tight grip on hips. With a steady roll of his own hips, Erasmus nearly sent Zodiark over his edge. His breath caught in his throat when his prostate was found, his nails digging into Erasmus' skin as the intense pleasure shook his core. He barely had time to breathe Erasmus' name before another roll of his lover's hips caused a moan to escape him.

"There." Erasmus breathed. After a bit longer he suddenly flipped their positions, rolling them over so that he was braced over Zodiark. He rolled his hips keeping his thrusts even as he continued to stimulate the others prostrate. His lips moved to Zodiark's neck and chest once more, peppering kisses and nips there.

Zodiark made a noise somewhere between surprise and contented pleasure when Erasmus flipped the two. Zodiark wrapped his arms around Erasmus' neck as he continued his steady, controlled movements and skillfully aimed thrusts. His mate's nips and kisses left trails of fire across his skin. Zodiark wasn't sure how much longer he'd last at this rate.

Erasmus himself was now close to reaching the end of his restraint, hovering on the verge of climax. He sucked a mark onto Zodiark's throat as he continued his motions. Once he was certain the mark would stay he sank his fangs into the skin swallowing several mouthfuls, hips stuttering in their rythmn.

The feeling of being bitten so close to release was an ephemeral feeling Zodiark couldn't find words to describe. His eyes slipped closed as release found him, complete bliss blinding the Vermillion. His fingers tangled in Erasmus' hair, a low groan escaping him as he seed spilled fourth between the two of them. He rolled his hips longingly, the pleasure slowly beginning to fade.

The smell of his own blood reached his nose and a sound slipped from him, a light burning sensation of thirst only vaguely registered to Zodiark's pleasure-muddled mind.

The feeling of Zodiark clenching around him as he orgasmed pushed Erasmus over his own edge. He ceased drinking as his body tensed, a drawn-out groan being torn from him as he spilled into his mate. His body slightly trembled his forehead resting against Zodiark's shoulder, his hair spilling over the others skin. His breath panting slightly against Zodiark's skin as he shallowly continued to thrust, riding out his climax until he softened. He then slid to the side, pulling free of his lover, slumping against the bed with a content sigh.

Zodiark immediately felt the weariness that often accompanied such activities washing over him as the remnants of tingling in his stomach and groin faded. He took Erasmus' hand, bringing the knuckles to his lips. He planted a few kisses there before smiling at the older Vampire.

Erasmus smiled back leaning over to place a soft kiss on the others lips before he rose from the bed. "You were wonderful love. I'll be back shortly," he said quietly. Padding to the bathroom he quickly washed up once again before collecting a dampened cloth, which he took back to clean Zodiark up with. Once he had he crawled back into the bed, pulling Zodiark into his arms.

"Thank you love," Zodiark replied as the predecessor eased from the bed and left only to return shortly. Erasmus wiped the cum from his skin gently before pulling Zodiark close. He wrapped his arms around Erasmus, resting his head against the crook of the others neck. "You spoil me, you know," Zodiark joked lightly, breathing in his scent.

"Do I?" Erasmus mused. "I suppose it's only fair I do since you yourself spoil me in turn." He said as he ran his hand up and down Zodiark's bare back.

"Mmm," he hummed quietly, happy to hear that he returned the favor to his mate. He had always felt a like he owed so much to the man he loved dearly. Zodiark swallowed, his burning throat registering more now that his head had cleared.

"Go ahead, my Vermillion. I know you want to. You generally do before now," Erasmus urged with a smile, his hand still running the others back in lazy strokes.

Zodiark smiled gratefully before moving to the side of Erasmus' neck. He kissed the spot gently before biting. Immediately, the strong taste filled his mouth. He drank several pulls, enough to quench his thirst before pulling away and cleaning the wound with his tongue.

Erasmus hummed at the brief sting of the bite, tipping his head to the side to give Zodiark easy access. He pulled his mate close and settled down, lethargy seeping over him. He was content to drift to sleep with his mate in his arms while the sound of the Mer Folk's songs drifted through the balcony.

"Are you going to let me finish my book tomorrow or should I expect to be interrupted once again?" He asked after a stretch of silence.

Zodiark nestled into Erasmus' arms, content. His limbs were heavy and his chest felt warm, full. The Mer songs quietly lulled him, filling the silence for a while before his mate spoke. Zodiark chuckled quietly, kissing his collarbone. "We shall see, my love." His tone held the slightest bit of slyness.


End file.
